


ice skates, full hearts, and a starlight night

by mellostep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, kissing under the stars, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellostep/pseuds/mellostep
Summary: karl and sapnap go on a valentines day date under the stars
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	ice skates, full hearts, and a starlight night

**Author's Note:**

> kind of late, but it's still the 14th for me so it's fine haha,,,
> 
> the idea was loosely inspired by my friend nova and a conversation we had about karlnap as ice hockey players/ ice skaters (if you're reading this, hey !! thanks for listening to my rambles and contributing your own ideas), and also karl's tweet about wanting to kiss sapnap under the stars

Karl’s clock read 3:17 a.m when his phone rang. Eyesight blurred by the sleep he’d been so rudely pulled out of, he threw an arm out, idly feeling around his nightstand for his phone. Fingers met the cold glass of his screen, and he turned around, blinking a few times until his vision focused.

Making no attempt to read who was calling him, he pressed the accept button and groaned into the reciever. 

“Hello?” No amount of effort could clear the bitterness in his voice.

“Mornin’ baby.” _Sapnap_. Karl’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“Sap, it’s 3 am,” his tone was airy as he spoke, after all he couldn’t be mad at Sapnap for calling him. He was always in the mood to talk to his boyfriend, no matter the time.

“I know, I know, and I’m sorry it’s so early but I’m kind of outside your house right now and it’s too late to back out of this and—”

“Wait hang on, you’re outside my window?!” Karl scrambled to his window, nearly falling over himself as his feet slid against the floor. Tucking his phone between his ear and shoulder, he heaved the window open and leaned outside to see that Sapnap was indeed outside his house.

Sapnap looked up at the sound of Karl’s window opening, his lips drawing back in a grin. He ended the call, tucking his phone in his pocket.

“Hi!” Sapnap waved a hand, and Karl couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh. A chill hit Karl and through squinted eyes, Karl could make out a puff of air escaping through Sapnap’s lips.

“Hubby, it’s cold outside, you’re gonna freeze!”

Sapnap quirked an eyebrow. “Hubby?”

Heat drifted across Karl’s cheeks, down to his neck, and he cleared his throat in embarrassment. “You always use pet names and I wanted to try one out and, I don’t know, it was stupid wasn’t it? I’m sorry S—”

“Karl,” he cut him off softly, “you’re rambling again, you don’t have to apologise baby. It wasn’t stupid, I promise.”

Karl sighed, his tensed shoulders dropping as he relaxed against his windowsill. “I know.”

“But like you said, I’m gonna freeze so hurry down here before I do.”

“Hurry down?” Karl echoed, biting at his lip tentatively.

“I’ll explain later, but I have this place that I want to take you,” Sapnap’s hands fumbled around in his pocket for a minute before he drew out car keys, giving them a shake.

Karl rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t pretend to be annoyed. He giggled before holding up a finger and retreating back into his room, where he tossed on a familiar hoodie, and cautiously hurried down the stairs. He managed to make it outside with ease, noiselessly. 

His grace didn’t last long, as the minute he closed the door, his foot hit a jagged boulder, and he fell forward.

He stretched his arms out, prepared to let his hands bear the brunt of the fall, but he found a strong pair of arms instead. He stumbled forward, head hitting against Sapnap’s chest, and he looked up to see worried green eyes shining down at him.

“Be careful baby, I don’t want you getting hurt, especially not before I take you to this place,” Sapnap lowered his head, whispering into his hair. He pressed a kiss and drew back, earning a delighted giggle from Karl. 

“So where are you even taking me?” He dropped his hand, Sapnap’s fingers finding his and curling in between. 

Sapnap gently pulled him towards the car without a response, instead unlocking and slipping into the drivers seat. He looked to Karl, who cocked his head in confusion as he lowered himself into the passenger seat. 

An easy quiet drifted over the two of them as Sapnap drove, Karl’s head leaning into his palm, elbow propped against the window. He liked being with Sapnap like this, just the two of them; no words needed to be exchanged to know that they were in love with each other. 

Sapnap broke the silence, his voice slow and words drawled together. “Jacobs, how do you feel about ice-skating?”

Karl’s head perked up, and he turned to look at Sapnap, who kept his eyes locked on the road. 

“Uhm, is this a trick question? Sap, I literally play ice-hockey,” Karl laughed, not bothering to hide his confusion.

“Well,” Sapnap looked over at him, matching Karl’s plain expression, “that’s where I’m taking you. An ice-skating rink, that is.” He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and turned his head back, waiting for an answer from the taller male.

Karl wasn’t opposed to the idea, per-se. He made an inquisitive sound, low in his throat. “It’s 3:30 in the morning,” he started, “how are we going to get inside the school building?”

“We’re not,” Sapnap smiled, and eyed him from the side. “I found an outdoor ice-skating rink.”

Karl frowned. “Okay, but wouldn’t it be closed? How would we get skates Sap— and don’t get me wrong I love the idea but—”

“Baby,” Sapnap laughed, “Just trust me on this, okay? I got it all planned out.”

Karl shook his head, resting his head against the headrest. He knew there was no talking his boyfriend out of this. Not that he wanted to, he appreciated the effort, but why today of all days? 

“M’kay, I trust you.”

Ten wordless minutes past, and they reached the rink. Ice adorned by tracks sat, fenced off and illuminated only by dimmed streelights and the faint glow of a moon that hid behind clouds. 

Sapnap beckoned Karl to follow him as they got out of the car, hushed footsteps hard to keep against the pebble path, but nevertheless they made it to the gate without causing too much noise.

“Wait here Karl,” Sapnap pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, before pulling back and hopping the fence. Quick paced, he made his way to a booth that held racks of skates.

“Wh— huh?” Surprised, Karl whispered as loud as he could. “Are you stealing the skates? Sap that’s illegal!”

Sapnap gave him a thumbs up and a smile from over his shoulder, and dug around for what seemed like hours before coming back, two pairs of skates dangling by their laces in each of his hands. 

He set them down at the foot of the gate, reaching over to help Karl climb over. Sapnap pulled him up and over by his hips, not wasting the opportunity to steal a kiss before he set him down. Karl’s shoulders shook with tender mirth as he huffed. 

“So there really isn’t any talking you out of this? No backing out at all?”

“Nope!” Sapnap popped the ‘p’. 

“You are such a nimrod,” Karl said, though he was already tying his laces. 

Sapnap looked up from where he kneeled, and pursed his lips, eyes squinted. “You love me,” he teased. 

“I do,” he muttered quietly, and Sapnap’s head shot up.

“You okay Karl?” He pushed himself off the ground, walking over to stand in front of where Karl was.

Karl didn’t say anything, instead throwing himself onto Sapnap, who caught him in an embrace. He buried his head into his hoodie, breathing in heavily. 

“Nothin’, jus’ love you a lot, that’s all.” 

“Sunshine,” Sapnap murmured, hooking fingers underneath Karl’s chin and tilting his head up. “I love you too, ‘kay?”

“Mhm. Will you kiss me?”

“‘Course, you don’t have to ask baby.” Sapnap leaned up, catching Karl’s lips in his own. Karl moved forward, pressing closer until there was no space between them. He moved against Sapnap, with him, letting himself melt in his grasp. His hands travelled up and around Sapnap’s neck, and he sighed against his mouth.

Stars danced in the sky above them, almost as beautiful as the love the pair underneath shared. They seemed to shine brighter with every growing second. Karl pulled back, eyes half lidded and eyelashes soft against Sapnap’s cheeks.

“Thank you for doing this,” his breath tickled at Sapnap’s face, and the latter smiled. “You really didn’t have to.”

“It’s valentines day Karl, I wanted to surprise you— even if it’s at 3 in the morning, it just makes it more special, yknow?”

“I know,” Karl grinned, but his happiness was short lived as his expression contorted into a pout. “Wait, I didn’t plan anything nearly as good as this. Sap,” he whined, “you set the standard too high!”

“Karl, you don’t have to impress me.” Sapnap leaned in to leave a kiss on Karl’s lips before drawing back just as fast as he’d initiated it. “I wouldn’t care if it was just us sitting in your bedroom and playing video games, any time with you is—”

“Okay okay, you cheesy nimrod, I get it,” Karl said lightheartedly, before taking Sapnap’s hand and pulling him towards the center of the rink. “Now are we gonna skate or not?”

Sapnap nodded, skating behind Karl and letting his hand drop from his. Karl stopped for a moment, pulling out his phone.

“Hang on, I have the perfect thing,” he shuffled through his spotify playlist for a second before smiling in satisfaction. He hit ‘play’, before looking up to see Sapnap raise an eyebrow and smile. 

“14 romances Karl, really? You’re more cheesy than I am,” he poked at Karl, who huffed in playful indiginance.

“Hey, it’s the piece you played for me on your violin when we first met, how could I not play it? You may have set this up Sap, but I have my ideas too,” Karl watched as Sapnap skated forward and picked him up, yelping as he was twirled in the air. 

“You are so fucking cute Karl Jacobs, you know that?”

“I guess so!” He yelled over the sound of air in his ears, arms outstretched. Sapnap set him down, and Karl took the opportunity to draw him close and spin them around on the ice, Sapnap’s hands falling to his waist.

They stared at each other, the only sound being the hum of the streetlights, their skates against the ice, and their matched heavy breaths. Karl twirled his way out from Sapnap’s grasp, skating to gain momentum.

His feet worked against the ice, starting at the inside edge of his right foot. He lifted himself up in a jump, making a full 360° in the air before landing on his left foot. He turned on his heels to see Sapnap clapping and whooping. He raised a chill bitten finger to his lips, a reminder to be quiet. 

Sapnap bit his lip, silencing his cheers. Starlit green gaze following Karl as he continued to preform multiple different jumps. _His boyfriend, his everything— Karl._

The taller male made his way over to Sapnap minutes later, light on his skates. Karl grabbed Sapnap’s arms, palms resting flat on them. Warm blue eyes stared into green, and the two relaxed in each other’s company.

“You’re so pretty on the ice Jacobs,” Sapnap murmured low in his throat, leaning forward.

Karl pressed a finger to his mouth, holding him off before dropping it and tilting his head ever so slightly so that their lips were just grazing. “You’ve told me before,” he whispered. 

“And I’ll tell you over and over again,” Sapnap closed the gap between them; a sweet kiss to end their date.

Karl drew back, checking his phone. The time read 4:43 a.m. He looked back up at his boyfriend, affection an overwhelming feeling in his chest. 

“Thank you, again,” He leaned forward, pressing into the crook of Sapnap’s neck. “M’love you.”

“Love you too Karl. Happy valentines day.”

“Happy valentines day Sap.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if any ccs mentioned in this work express their discomfort with anything mentioned, i will not hesitate to take it down !!
> 
> follow me on twitter @gogyOF, i post writing snippets / art and i'm also funny sometimes,, i think


End file.
